This part is intended to introduce to the readers technologies in various aspects that might be related to various aspects of the present disclosure, which is believed to be helpful for providing background information to the readers so that they can understand various aspects of the present disclosure better. Thus, it should be understood that it should be read in this sight and should not be regarded as recognition to the prior arts.
With development of display technology in recent years, flexible display technology has been paid more and more attentions. Compared with a conventional display screen, a flexible display screen not only can be lighter and thinner in volume, but also can lower power consumption correspondingly, which is helpful for improving an endurance capability of electronic devices. Meanwhile, the flexible display screen makes it possible that those display requirements such as high resolution and large size become no longer conflict with the portability of a device, due to its properties such as being bendable and good flexibility, and moreover, its durability is also much higher than the conventional screens, so that a probability of accidental damage to the device can be reduced.
The flexible display screen has a wide application prospect due to the above-mentioned advantages. For example, it may be applied to an electronic paper, a mobile phone, a wearable device, or the like. In addition, with people's ever-increasing demands on personal intelligent terminals, the flexible display screen will have a broader application space.